Como fue que GoGo aprendió a conducir
by Lyderning
Summary: Primera entrega de la saga "Seis Grandes Historias". Todos tenemos un pasado y algunos intentamos ocultarlo bajo todo lo que tenemos. Hiro descubre el pasado de GoGo a base de una foto quemada dentro del casco de un hombre muerto. Si, si va a tener HiroGo.
1. Chapter 1

Hiro tomó con fuerza su mochila. A medida que iba avanzando por ese amplio jardín comenzaba a escuchar el sonido de una canción de rock Japonés. Miró la puerta con temor, pero aún así se atrevió a golpear suavemente: no hubo respuesta. Se lo habían advertido:

_" No toques la puerta, ella nunca atiende: rodea la casa hasta la puerta trasera." _

Y eso hizo, caminó por el pasillo que había al costado de la casa. Al doblar en una esquina no la vio por ningún lado.

Hiro se acercó al parlante y puso la música en pausa, GoGo salió de por debajo de un auto negro con un rayo violeta cruzándolo y con la palabra Lightning en plateado. Hiro recordó otro de los consejos de sus amigos:

_"Hagas lo que hagas, nunca; NUNCA le apagues la música" _

Hiro tragó saliva, no quería morir tan joven.


	2. Chapter 2

ー¿Hiro?ー preguntó al verlo, extrañamente calmadaー , ¿qué pasa?

Hiro tragó saliva, GoGo se paró con algo de dificultad, se acercó a una mesa y se limpió las manchas de aceite que tenía en la camiseta, se notaba que era vieja; era negra con un par de rasgaduras y un relámpago violeta que apenas se distinguía.

Recordó otro de los consejos que le habían dado:

"Dile directamente lo que quieres, pero sin ser brusco."

ーY-yo... Eh... Conducir...ーbalbuceó. GoGo se agachó hasta una hielera y le lanzó una botella de agua. Hiro la atrapó con torpeza, se la tragó de un sorbo y soltó todo el aire que retuvo desde que pausó el equipo de música.

ー Lindo autoー fue lo único que atinó a decir, se acercó al auto móvil y comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

ー Gracias, yo misma lo hice.ーcomentó pasando su mano por el capó ー ¿para qué viniste?

ー O cierto, es que quiero aprender a conducir

ー ¿Y por qué yo?

ー Tu eras mi primera opción, pero no aparecías por ningún lado ni contestabas el teléfono. Entonces le pedí a los demás que me enseñarán.

GoGo reprimió una risa

ー Honey Lemon gritaba al ver una tienda y luego me explicaba un montón de cosas sobre química, Fred no sabía aunque me ganó en el rally de videojuegos...ー Hiro se sonrojóー Y... Wasabi, no quiero ni hablar de eso...

GoGo lanzó una carcajada, apoyándose en el hombro de Hiro.

ー ¿M-me enseñarás?ー preguntó nervioso

ー S-Si...ー contestó limpiándose unas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

...

ー Creo que ya puedes conducir correctamenteー comentó GoGo apoyándose en el cuero azul que forraba el auto Ford.

Hiro asintió feliz tomando firmemente el volante, varias preguntas se formularon en su cabeza

ー GoGo...,ー la nombrada lo miróー¿cómo aprendiste a conducir?

Ella no respondió, miró el capó y salió rápidamente del auto. Hiro decidió no insistir, miró como GoGo levantaba el capó y desaparecía de su vista. Salió del auto y la encontró ajustando unas tuercas, enojada.

ー Hey... Juguemos GTAー propuso con una sonrisa. GoGo dejó de poner su atención en el auto, se quitó unos mechones de la frente y le sonrió.

...

— Ahora dispara hacia ese policía— dijo GoGo, Hiro le hizo caso

— Oye, ¿dónde está el baño?

— dobla a la izquierda; tercera puerta a la derecha.

Hiro asintió mientras dejaba a GoGo comiendo unos "rompe muelas". Caminó según las indicaciones de su amiga, contó las puertas y llegó a la tercera. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una habitación oscura, al otro lado del cuarto había una puerta; un baño.

Caminó rápidamente hacia allí, pero antes de llegar se tropezó con algo. Calló al suelo y algo lo golpeó en el estómago, se paró con dificultad y encontró un interruptor. Al prender la luz se vio rodeado de cajas y la imagen de un corredor que él conocía bien: Ken "The Thunder" Black. Miró el casco que había caído en su estómago, dentro había una foto, algo quemada; pero se veía. En la foto estaba Ken juntó a una niña con una remera que tenía un relámpago violeta, en otras palabras: Ken Black juntó a una GoGo de pequeña.

— El baño era en la otra puerta.

Hiro giró su vista, GoGo estaba apoyada en la puerta. Era la segunda vez en el día que Hiro pensó que iba a morir


	3. Chapter 3

"_Y desde aquí, San Fransokyo, pueden ver el éxito de nuestro mejor corredor ¡Ken Black!"_

Hiro se levantó de la cama somnoliento, salió de esta luego de colocarse sus pantuflas y bajó por las escaleras arrastrando su almohada. Entre la oscuridad que solo era apaciguada por la tenue luz del televisor. Escuchó los gritos de euforia de su tía y su hermano, animando a cierto corredor, al parecer Tadashi se dio cuenta de su presencia, giró su cabeza hacia donde estaba su hermano menor.

"_Ven Hiro, veamos la carrera." _Le había dicho, Hiro asintió y se sentó en medio de su hermano y su tía.

Vuelta tras vuelta Hiro miraba maravillado como los autos corrían a gran velocidad y derrapaban dejando marcas. Estaba impresionado; decidió estudiar junto a Tadashi un poco de ingeniería automovilística, tal vez le ayudara a hacer unos robots más rápidos.

Los ojos le pesaban, contaba cada vuelta intentado que el sueño no le ganara. Se quedó dormido en la ante última vuelta. El día siguiente no entendió porque la Tía Cass y Tadashi estaban tan deprimidos, esa fue la única y última vez que vieron carreras juntos. Eso era lo único que sabía de el gran corredor Ken "The Thunder" Black.

Miró a GoGo. Ella seguía sin mediar palabra, Hiro temía hablar; pero lo hizo.

— Ken Black… ¿Era tú…?

— ¿Padre? Sí. — respondió cortante. Ninguno habló

— Yo vi una de sus carreras. La del… Gran premio, ¿Puedes presentármelo? A Tadashi le hubiera gustado conocerlo

GoGo suspiró

— ¿Terminaste de ver la carrera?

Hiro negó, se había quedado dormido en la ante última vuelta.

— ¿Sabes? Él fue quien me enseñó a conducir.— GoGo se apoyó en la pared donde Hiro estaba apoyado y lentamente se arrastró al suelo— Aprendí a conducir un auto antes que a caminar,— A ambos se le escapó una risa— Y gracias a él comencé a estudiar mecánica automovilística, robótica, física… Blah… Blah… Blah…

Hiro miró, quería saber más y GoGo no pudo negarse. Tomó la foto y se señaló a si misma

— Esta soy yo a los seis y mi papá, en su última carrera— comentó

— Entonces se retiró. — afirmó Hiro, ella negó

— Fue en la última vuelta…— GoGo cerró los ojos y sintió como una corriente de aire le golpeaba la cara, al abrirlos miró aquella pista llena de derrapes. Sonrió al ver a su padre en primera posición, el circuito de la carrera era grande y variado; puntos ciegos; vueltas cerradas; etc. La última vuelta fue anunciada por la voz clara y firme del entusiasmado presentador, para el final iban a abrir el "Paso de los muertos". Un gran túnel sin cámaras, sin reglas.

Cuando el último corredor entró la puerta se cerró, todo el estadio quedó en silencio. Se podía hasta escuchar los latidos de los corazones de todos, TODO el estadio miraban exasperados la puerta; esperando al corredor que ganara.

A lo lejos se escuchó el rugir de un motor, el largo cabello negro von retoques violetas de GoGo se revoloteó. Un auto negro con un trueno azul atravesándolo y la palabra Thunder en plateado salió del túnel a toda velocidad, no tardó en atravesar la meta. El grito de todos los espectadores sonaron al unísono, GoGo saltó atreves dela valla. Un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules salió del auto con una aterrada expresión. Solo alcanzó a gritar

— ¡No vengas!

Pero era tarde, el auto explotó. Envolviendo a la pequeña y a Ken Black.

…

— Días después desperté en un hospital, nunca encontraron el cuerpo de mi papá, la policía cerró el caso diciendo que le había sido un accidente y que su cuerpo fue incinerado por la explosión. Mi cabello se quemó y nunca volvió a crecer.

— Mis padres también murieron…— comentó Hiro triste.— Cuando tenía tres, iban en un avión que se estrelló. Fue un accidente

— Yo nunca creí que la muerte de mi padre fuera un accidente.— Hiro la miró— los mejores técnicos hicieron ese auto, esa fue una de las razones por la cual comencé a estudiar mecánica, eso me ayudó.

— No suenas muy convencida— comentó Hiro— Yo para superarlo estudié sin descanso y fui a millones de psicólogos.

— Lo mio es diferente Hiro…— comentó— Me tomó diez años superarlo, mejor dicho; no lo he superado. Hasta hoy.

GoGo se levantó, Hiro la miró caminar hasta una repisa de allí sacó una caja de cartón. Le dio una mirada y salió del cuarto, Hiro sujetó el casco y la siguió.

Ella se acercó al auto y abrió el capó. Respiró lentamente antes de ajustar unos últimos detalles y sentarse dentro de ese auto que no había corrido hacía tiempo. Se sentó al volante y retiró una parte del panel de control, allí se podía ver un agujero donde se podía ver varios cables luminosos. Hiro la miró desde la ventana, ella le dio una seña para que se sentara, lo que hizo.

— Este auto está hecho con las partes que se salvaron de la explosión.— dijo, sacando un extraño objeto de la caja, era una esfera con un montón de cables, GoGo comenzó a juntar cada uno de esos cables con los sueltos del auto.

— Pero si en el auto de tu padre decía "Thunder", ¿Este no debería decir "GoGo"?

GoGo rió

— ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Tadashi te lo había dicho "Fred es el que pone los apodos"

— Entonces Wasabi se apoda así porque…

— Manchó su camisa con Wasabi y enloqueció— rió GoGo— Su verdadero nombre es Mason

— ¿Y Honey Lemon?

— Le gusta el té con miel y limón, en realidad se llama Michaella

— Fred sí que sabe poner apodos— comentó Hiro apoyándose en el asiento

— Fred también es un apodo. — informó sin quitar la vista del panel. Hiro la miró— Su verdadero nombre es Luis Mario Leonardo Francisco Reinaldo de la gran santidad de su reina Juan José María Andrea del gran valle de los paraísos de dios santo Michael tercero.

Hiro comenzó a reír a carcajadas

— Y cómo era difícil llamarle así elegimos el nombre más fácil de recordar: Fred.

Hiro se quedó pensando sobre preguntarle a GoGo sobre su nombre. Bien podría ser su nombre, si su padre era corredor.

— ¿Y él tuyo…?

GoGo dejó los controles por un momento y se apoyó en el asiento

— El "GoGo" es porque estuve usando una sudadera que decía "Go!" Durante dos años y Tomago es por la marca de los chicles que siempre mastico.

— ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?— preguntó en un suspiro, GoGo terminó de conectar los cables y se colocó el cinturón, Hiro hizo lo mismo.

Arrancó el auto creando un rugido que resonó por la casa, el sol comenzaba a esconderse; las luces de la pista se prendían una por una.

— ¿Qué dices Hiro?— preguntó GoGo mirándolo por encima de su brazo— ¿Quieres aprender a conducir de verdad?

Él sonrió — Aún no me haz respondido GoGo, ¿Cómo te llamas?

GoGo prendió el estéreo dejando que la canción "Top Of The World" sonara

— Mi nombre es Lightning Black.

Los dos pequeños quedaron impresionados por la historia. Tadashi fue el primero en reaccionar

— ¡Yo también quiero un apodo!— gritó comenzando a saltar sobre Baymax, su hermano: Ken solo se quedó en su lugar mientras dibujaba quien sabe que en su cuaderno

— ¿Qué te parece RayLeigth?— preguntaron desde el taller, Ken reaccionó ante la voz de su madre

— ¡Es genial!— bramó emocionado, su madre entró al cuarto mientras se limpiaba las manchas de aceite con un trapo. Tadashi saltó de Baymax llevándose a Ken con él. Ambos cayeron

Baymax se levantó y mostró una escala representada por varias caras— ¿Cuál es tu nivel de dolor?

— ¡Cero!— respondió— ¿Podemos hacer un auto?

— Claro que sí. — respondió su madre

— Ya hice los planos— comentó Ken mostrándole a su hermano gemelo el dibujo de un auto

— Pero yo voy a evaluarlo antes de que lo conduzcan— sentenció GoGo antes de que sus hijos salieran por la puerta.

GoGo suspiró, Hiro se le acercó por atrás

— Baymax, ve a supervisarlos— ordenó Hiro. Baymax comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, atascándose con esta. Hiro tuvo que empujarlo para que llegara al otro cuarto.

— ¿Quién lo diría?— preguntó GoGo entre risas sentándose en el sillón— Solo corrimos una vuelta y apenas paré ya estábamos besándonos.

Hiro se sentó a su lado lanzándole una botella, ella le sonrió como agradecimiento

— Todo esto fue porque les pregunte a los chicos— Hiro intentó agudizar su voz, como cuando tenía catorce— "¿Cómo fue que GoGo aprendió a conducir?"

/

**Posta que este es el primer Ficc que termino :V y para los que esperan el siguiente capitulo de La Daga de Diamante: La mejor amiga del viento (Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón) sigo esperando sus Reviews… Nada más que decir ¡Chao! **


End file.
